


The Brash Bull and his Wilted Rose

by Sun_Kasai



Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kasai/pseuds/Sun_Kasai
Summary: MIguels visits his sisters grave.





	The Brash Bull and his Wilted Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there dear reader. My name is Sun Kasai and before you read this I believe I need to address something.  
> This story is actually pretty old by now. I wrote a lot of stuff over on Fanfiction. net and decided to expand over to Archive of our own too. This however... brings some problems. For example bringing around 30 different stories over. Ill be sitting here a while.
> 
> If you find some problems with my writing style rest assured that it gets better with time... at least I hope
> 
> There are probably a few weird phrasings but I wont correct it. I am proud of what I wrote even my mistakes so yeah. Ill go down with my mistakes.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

"You know Miguel, you are still Welcome at our Weedin."

"I'm sorry sister, but I can't. I simply can not be in the same room as this man ever again."

"Brother, we talked about it. Only because Andreo and I are getting married…"

"I was talking about our Father, but thinking about it… Andreo probably wouldn't be too eager to see the man again who attacked him."

"…I understand."

"I only want the best for you Rosa…me causing Havoc again would only ruin your special day."

"Well yes but, on the other hand, what BUT you could ruin it. I would be happy if you attend."

"I will be just outside the Church, drinking on your Happiness, if you wan't, we can talk afterwards."

"It's a deal then Brother."

The sky was dark, grey clouds nullifying any attempt of the Sun, to bring the life spending Light down to earth. This was so unusual for Spain, usually filled with Life and warmth, today it seemed empty and dead. But maybe it was just how he saw the world today.

A man was entering a big Graveyard, black hair in wild locks adorning his head. Normally you would look at this man and be intimated. You would be right to be, he was a reckless Street Fighter, known for being undefeated even when entire gangs were to take him on. The Bull of Madrid, Miguel Caballero Rojo.

Today however, the brash Bull was reduced to nothing more but another mourning soul.

Slowly, he entered the Graveyard, he knew exactly where he had to go. Too often had he been at this place. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached the Tombstone he wanted…needed to visit. It was nothing special. The same grey stone of Death, every person would one day be granted with. What was however special too Miguel, was the name written on it, the name of the one person who could ever have his heart.

Rosa Amable

Or how he would always remember her, Rosa Caballero Rojo.

Wincing, he stood on one knee, looking right at the name, before finally speaking. His voice was heavy and filled with Sorrow. "Hello Rosa. Its me again."

Miguel always became a little dead inside whenever he visited this place. However, maybe he was already. He hadn't avenged her like he swore to do. He hadn't protected her on this faithfull day.

The grief was starting to take a toll on him. The fact that Jin Kazama was within his grasp, but ran away leaving Miguel yet again without his Revenge, didn't help his mental state. He started to see Rosa even in other woman, just Yesterday on the face of some Gang Members relative.

"I have failed you." He started again," I haven't killed Jin like I told you I would do. The Man who ruined your happiest day."

Tears started to fill his eyes. "It's almost ironic. You always told me how I should stop fighting, so kind you were to actually care about me. Now, with you gone and my last chance of Revenge aswell, I really don't have any Fight left in me."

This was nowhere near what he wanted to say. Miguel wanted to say so much more…but he just…couldn't. He wanted to say just how much his sister meant to him, how ashamed he was for everything he ever did, that harmed her in anyway. He wanted too say all that and so much more. If he could only force his mouth to actually spell them out. So instead he said, "I am Sorry. I hope you can be happy in the Heavens. Even if its clear that I will never see you again there. I did too much bad things to enter such a place you are clearly belonging to. Goodbye."

And with that, he left. He was never good with words, but he would try again tomorrow. Just like Yesterday, and the day before.

He didn't feel the urge to actual surpress his tears and just let them roll of his face. One of his tears however, caught the attention of an Object. It was light and gently brushed it, as if it wanted too wipe the tear away, before falling to the ground. Miguel, actually surprised at the gentle contact, looked down at picked up the small Object.

It was a single, red Rose petal.

Suddenly, the Sun won it's Battle with the Clouds and light started to fill the Town. It was as if the one petal had somehow started something, maybe… a healing Process.

Whatever it had started, it made Miguel feel strangely good inside. He started to smile a little, as he put the Petal safely in his Pocket and began his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Short One-Shot for our Favorite Spain. I really feel for this guy. Behind his Brash attitude his just a Person who lost the one thing that he treasured the most. I wanted to give Miguel something like a way to move on from his sisters dead, this is why I made it, aswell the reason I called his Sister Rosa in this Story, so i could make the end with the petal. 
> 
> Well then, see ya later.


End file.
